


The Devil, A Detective, and a Warlock Walk Into an Interrogation Room

by CloudyPinkTwink



Series: The Devil and A Warlock Walk Into a Bar [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Future Fic, Gen, Lucifer and Merlin are friends, Lucifer knows about Merlin, Merlin knows about Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink
Summary: Lucifer couldn't help himself from laughing when he walked into the interrogation room- a loud sound that startled the Detective solely because she hadn't been expecting it. The suspect, however, could only give a wry smile; his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.It didn't take long for Chloe to figure out why the two men were amused. "Oh, don't tell me you know each other." It never went well when they did.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Devil and A Warlock Walk Into a Bar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902928
Comments: 35
Kudos: 487





	The Devil, A Detective, and a Warlock Walk Into an Interrogation Room

Lucifer couldn't help himself from laughing when he walked into the interrogation room- a loud sound that startled the Detective solely because she hadn't been expecting it. The suspect, however, could only give a wry smile; his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

It didn't take long for Chloe to figure out why the two men were amused. "Oh, don't tell me you know each other." It never went well when they did.

"You don't know me, so I can only assume you're well aware of his eccentricity, judging by your tone." The suspect- a Merlin Emmerson- laughed softly. Just like Lucifer, he too had an English accent, though it differed from her partner's a good bit. "In which case, I must share my sympathies with you for having to put up with such nonsense."

Chloe couldn't help the upward twitch of her lips, especially as Lucifer shot a fake pout as he took his seat. "Now Merlin, I'm not that awful."

"You're right! You're worse than that."

Chloe was getting caught up in listening to them talk, but she wasn't a detective for nothing. She noted a tinge of… forcefulness and strain to Merlin; a sadness to his smile. There was some wonder as to how these two knew each other; normally there was some splash of… crazy lavishness on people who called Lucifer their friend.

This man, however, wasn't anyone famous or powerful- unless he was secretly a crime lord, Chloe supposed, but a part of her immediately waved the idea off. Maybe, behind closed doors, he was just as eccentric and believed he was actually _the_ Merlin, just as Lucifer believed he was _the_ Devil.

It was hard to truly believe that, though, given that he just seemed so… ordinary. Merlin looked like some vagabond- a mess of black curls on his head, a bit of a beard beginning to grow in. His clothes were plain- a brown jacket over a shirt, worn blue jeans and worn boots. Most people who called Lucifer "friend" dressed with… personality, if you will. Brand clothing, clearly expensive and living that high, exciting life.

This man looked like he belonged in a quiet, ordinary life. Away from the exciting, loud life that was L.A.- that was Lucifer.

"Well," The man in question's clear voice brought her out of her musing, and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed getting caught having zoned out when those blue eyes looked at her with that knowing amusement. "What brings Merlin to our lovely little interrogation room. Don't tell me witchcraft is out again?"

That elicited a snort from the man, but he otherwise seemed to be clueless, "I hope not, but my presence was requested and I didn't have any reason _not_ to come…"

Realizing they were asking her to actually get started with the interrogation, Chloe cleared her throat and pushed a picture forward. "Do you recognize this man?" She asked clearly, pointing at the paper while watching his expression- but there was no flicker of recognition. Just a blank expression.

So it actually surprised her when he answered with a nod. "Yes; he was letting me stay in his guest room a few years back."

"You left, then? When?"

His expression remained blank, and maybe even a little guarded. "He let me stay for about a year, but we agreed I should move forward when he began dating someone. I left the city around then; I'm a… writer of sorts. I like to explore places, travel, and so on."

"His writing is quite exquisite, if I do say so myself." Lucifer commented, though he seemed content still to let Chloe take the lead. Thank _God_ he felt like being cooperative for once.

"What brought you back?" It couldn't be mere coincidence he was back in town when the man who housed him was murdered.

Almost as if he expected it, Merlin smiled pleasantly. Though there was this feeling that he was… hiding so much. Too much. "As I mentioned, he began seeing someone- they were together for the last two years. I was on the East Coast, traveling through some of the forests and just camping out. I got a barrage of texts-" at this, he pulled out his phone and opened it, sliding it over for the two to see. "From him saying I was right about his girlfriend, and he was sorry, and he should have listened to me."

"Yes- it does seem you have a habit of attracting people that won't listen to you." Murmured the civilian consultant, largely focused on the texts.

"Like you?"

"Well, I don't listen to anyone." Lucifer shot a grin at the man, and Chloe ignored them to really read the texts.

The previous conversations were all rather relaxed and common- weeks apart and small updates on their lives. Merlin was sending pictures- which proved he was traveling like he stated- of where he was at. They didn't speak for two months before the barrage of texts, though.

_Merlin you were right._

_I fucked up she's not who I thought she was_

_I trusted her and I should have trusted you_

_I'm sorry I pushed you away_

_I'm sorry I reacted so badly I should have listened to you you never lied to me or hurt me I should have heard you out I'm sosorry_

_Please forgive me I'm so sorry Merlin_

"What's he referring to?" She asked, interrupting whatever commentary what was going on between the two.

A guarded look flickered across the humored expression, before falling back to that blank face that implied he was clueless and knew nothing. Chloe didn't trust him because of that, and briefly wondered why Lucifer wasn't stepping in to do his mojo. She'd have to actually ask soon, it seemed.

"I saw that his girlfriend wasn't the best of people, and when I tried to tell him this, he got angry at me and threw me out."

"I thought you said you left?" A fight gave him motive to come after the man.

"I did; he did let me come back and we… talked it out, in a way. But it was awkward and tense, and we agreed it was better if I left so he could comfortably have his girlfriend move in-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've noticed a few things about this chap-" Lucifer held a finger, squinting suspiciously at Merlin. That seemed to evoke a glare from the other man, which Chloe felt was something notable. Perhaps there was some use to Lucifer knowing him previously. "I have to ask, but what's his name?"

When Merlin didn't answer, an odd, almost annoyed expression on his face, Chloe did while throwing Lucifer a questioning gaze; "Arthur Penndale."

Lucifer's brows rose up, shooting an incredulous look to Merlin but it was shot down with a shake of his head- before he scowled. "Now I have to explain myself." He grumbled, pouting.

"Oh no- allow me." That grin was far too predatory- similar to how he smiled when he was about to prank Dan. "See, Merlin's been looking for an old friend of his. Waiting for him to come back from the dead. A man by the name of Arthur with blonde hair and blue eyes." He tapped the picture. Merlin seemed to want to interrupt, a worried glance being thrown towards the detective, but Lucifer pushed onwards. "He died fifteen hundred years ago, and Merlin's been looking for him ever since."

There was a beat of silence.

Chloe turned to Merlin, giving him a flat look. "Alright, now you explain. And don't even try using that story." Today was not the day for his antics.

Why did he look so relieved at that? "Lucifer isn't entirely wrong; I lost a friend named Arthur. It was while I still lived in Wales. His death hurt me a lot, so I began traveling. When I met this Arthur, I couldn't avoid the pull at the familiarity. When we became friends, I stayed with him. I suppose I was projecting my desire for him to be my Arthur, and when we disagreed, that caused us more strain." He looked at Lucifer pointedly, and Chloe missed the disappointment at his next statement from her partner. "He isn't my Arthur, and I needed space from him too so I could work through my grief again. This Arthur didn't need me like my Arthur, and I felt I had overstepped my boundaries with him."

Another silence fell over them, and Chloe found herself pitying the man before her. She had seen plenty of people fall into that- projecting their desire for a lost one onto someone who was still alive who reminded them of the person they missed. But, she had also seen people murder when they realized the person who was alive wasn't the person who was dead.

Chloe didn't know Merlin, so she couldn't trust him. It didn't help that he was so difficult to read, expertly in control of his expressions. Part of her felt he was actively leading her astray with his expressions- the way he met her eyes with that open confusion when he knew the answer.

A part of her, however, argued that he might not be that big a liar considering how close he and Lucifer seemed to be. Lord knew how much Lucifer detested lying yet her partner was rather fond of the other before them. Or maybe he was simply far too amused by him.

Who knew with Lucifer.

She couldn't look at the suspect like that- she had to deal with this rationally. There were plenty of people who called Lucifer "friend" who he later revealed to be rather nasty folks. Sometimes he knew the depths they would go, sometimes it was a surprise to him as well.

"So you think you warned him about something, and because he didn't listen and pushed you away, that's what killed him?"

Merlin shrugged. "When I got those texts, I tried calling him but he kept hanging up on me, until he suddenly stopped and left me ringing until I got to the ringtone. I came here as soon as I could, but…" He clenched his jaw. "He was dead by the time I got here."

Chloe couldn't tell if he was being honest or was just that good of an actor- why couldn't everyone be painfully and annoyingly honest like Lucifer? She could tell Lucifer believed him, but what if he was wrong? Trusting his judgement of character wasn't always the best decision.

"You think the girlfriend killed him, then?" She asked, trying to see if maybe he had a lead or maybe he was pinning the blame on someone else.

Instead, he gave her a smile- a guarded and amused smile. "Well, I'm hardly a detective, Detective. I've been gone for two years, and we haven't talked about her at all since I left. So I wouldn't know how things had really gone between the two of them. I didn't like her because she was quick to anger and jump to conclusions, as well as victimizing herself. She and I butted heads rather quickly." He tilted his head in brief thought. "I tried telling him she was lying about something, yet she was a painfully good actor when it came to looking innocent."

"You know her name?"

Another wry smile, and an amused look was sent to Lucifer as though there was some inside joke. "Morgan Feye."

"You're joking." Lucifer gave him that incredulous look again, a smile working its way on his face. "And it-"

"It wasn't."

"Wow- if this is my Father's version of a joke, then he really needs a lesson or two because that's just cruel."

"Yes, well, that'd likely be why I'm friends with you rather than following Him."

It was so frustratingly easy for the two of them to break off- and their interactions kept piquing Chloe's interest. She had to remain professional though; she couldn't ask him about knowing Lucifer's family and having a deeper history than most, even though she desperately wanted to.

The interrogation was about over, but Lucifer hadn't worked his mojo yet. Giving him a pointed look yielded confusion- from both men- before realization dawned on Lucifer's face.

"Ah- sorry Detective. That won't work too well." What? When did it never work?

"What won't work too well?" Merlin cocked his head to the side, innocently confused. Was he actually confused or was he just playing with her? Chloe felt the frustration rising.

"My mojo- drawing out your deepest desire." Lucifer explained plainly to him, apparently easing all his concerns, before turning back to Chloe. "His deepest desire has been the same thing ever since I first asked, and that was a long time ago. It doesn't pertain to this particular case, so I feel no need to draw it out."

That was strange, and the first moment Chloe got, she was going to ask about it.

* * *

The first moment she got was after they had let the suspect go on his merry way and they were in Chloe's car, driving to the scene again to go over some more evidence, and go see if the girlfriend was there.

"I've never seen you say no to working your mojo before." Chloe broke the comfortable silence, shooting a glance at the self-proclaimed Devil next to her. He didn't seem bothered or any different after seeing his friend. "What's his deep desire?"

Lucifer gave her this almost sad look, a softer and more awkward smile on his face. "In all the time I've known him, he's simply wanted his friend back, Detective."

"You think he had nothing to do with this?" She asked- shocked by the level of care Lucifer was displaying. A small spark of jealousy flared up in her heart- she had never seen him act that considerate with anyone _but_ her. "It's not uncommon that people snap after losing ones they love. And if what you say is right, then it sounds like he's still pretty hooked on his friend."

"But of course, Detective. Merlin was born to serve Arthur- I've always thought the idea was rather silly, and encouraged him to break away from that thought." Lucifer leaned back with a wistful sigh. "When I first met Merlin, centuries ago-" Chloe hated having to sift through his figures of speech- "He was depressed over the loss of all his friends and the fact Arthur had not returned to him yet. He begged me to help him bring him back- the loneliness at the time really got to him."

"Were you able to help him?"

"No." Lucifer gave her one of those more thoughtful looks. "It wasn't in my jurisdiction, and it isn't something I want to fiddle with. The Sidhe are a fickle kind- I ask myself constantly what my father was thinking with them."

"The Sidhe?"

"Magic people; you're not likely to meet them now."

Magic? Wait- wait wait wait- "You're not trying to tell me that Merlin is magic, are you?"

"But that's precisely what I'm saying, Detective. He's an immortal Warlock, to be more precise." Chloe felt her shoulders sag- she'd had to do more research herself since apparently Lucifer had more delusions beyond the Heaven and Hell thing. It was to be expected, really.

"And what? The Arthur he's waiting for is King Arthur?"

"Look at you; really on the ball today with these aren't you?" Lucifer smiled at her like he was proud, and she couldn't help the feelings of warmth that rose up with annoyance, leaving her with fond exasperation for the man she's come to care for so deeply. "It's rather sad; he's much younger than me, but until we met, he was alone amongst all the immortals."

"So you two really are friends?" Chloe had to confirm, even if she felt a little bashful at the almost offended expression on Lucifer's face.

"As I said, yes. While I couldn't bring his Arthur back to him, I could offer him company. Spending time with a Warlock became quite a treat- the things that man can do." He seemed to get lost in his thoughts, chuckle with a faraway look in his eyes- he only came back when Chloe cleared her throat. "After he was able to get over his loneliness, he started traveling more freely and we met several times over. Sometimes I stayed in one place long enough that he found me, or sometimes we happened to both be attracted to the same place at the same time."

"Has he seen you since you moved to LA? When you saw him in the interrogation room, you seemed surprised to see him."

"I was, because no, I hadn't seen him for quite a few years. I didn't even know he was in America; he holds the most fondness for Europe. I expected him to stay there until he "died" again, so it was a little surprising to see him here. Especially in your custody of all things."

There was some silence between the two while Chloe took everything in. "Is he an honest person? He seems…"

"Guarded?" Lucifer supplied, nodding. "He is; he's spent his whole life keeping secrets and working from the shadows. That being said, I do know him well enough to know he's telling the truth with everything he's said."

Nodding, Chloe let a small sigh escape her before trying to work through all her thoughts. "Alright, well, let's go meet the girlfriend and try to get some more information."

Part of her hoped they'd need Merlin Emmerson again; she wanted to know more.

* * *

"Welcome back, Lucifer."

Knowing that Merlin was in town meant that Lucifer wasn't surprised to find him in his penthouse. The warlock disregarded knocking on doors or even waiting for permission when it came to people he was far more friendly with, and it always made something akin to warmth settle in the Devil's chest knowing that they were friends.

Not that Merlin had many friends, but still.

"The Detective seems to think she gave us some leads, but we can't look any further until tomorrow." Lucifer didn't stop at the bar, choosing to walk to where Merlin sat in the middle of the room. A flash of gold eyes and the sound of alcohol pouring into a glass met his ears. While he may be used to it and completely comfortable with magic- he was the Devil after all- there was still some joy at seeing those golden eyes of magic.

Drinks in hand, both took seats on the couches where they regarded one another in companionable silence.

"It's a shame that this man wasn't Arthur; they look awful alike, and even have similar names." That was as far as Lucifer was getting on comforting the Warlock on the matter. "Even Morgan is too close to Morgana."

"Tell me about it." Merlin scoffed, swirling his drink a bit. "I had thought it was him, and he just didn't remember… but it was just uncanny resemblance and similarities. And I do miss him a lot, so I was happy to accept it."

"I don't know how you do it, waiting all these years for him." Lucifer shook his head, tsking before taking a long swig of his drink.

Merlin was quiet for a brief moment, but spoke before the Devil could ask what was on his mind. "You seem rather close to that woman; Detective Decker, is it?" Shooting him a smile, he cocked his head innocently to the side. "If the rumors are true, you tend to stick close to her, and if I'm correct, she's the reason you even work at the LAPD?"

"I work for the LAPD because it's fun, _Mer_ lin. I get to punish people, but on my own terms and grounds Not because dear old _dad_ decided I should." Lucifer snapped, a little disgruntled so many call his choice of activities into profession. "You'd think you of all people would be proud of me, leading a better life with my powers and what have you."

He deserved the eye roll and scoff he got for that. "Are you telling me you don't misbehave when you're at work? Because judging by the fond but still present annoyance and exasperation, the Detective has gotten used to your illegal and eccentric antics."

"We work well together." Under the scrutiny of his younger friend, Lucifer just scoffed and got up from the couch. It was a little unfair how knowing Merlin looked, but it couldn't be denied he understood all these emotions and humanity much better than the Devil.

Didn't make it any less irritating though, especially since Merlin had no fear to hold back from Lucifer. Overall, he seemed to lack a certain self preservation. Apparently, that hadn't been a trait picked up throughout the years and immortality, but instead something he was born with.

Merlin gratefully let it go, still sitting at the couch while Lucifer situated himself at his piano. "I'm glad, though. For once you look at home."

Lucifer looked up at him- the immortal human with a destiny he refused to let go. He never let himself have a true home, never settled down. Merlin was forever waiting for Arthur Pendragon to return to the world; an eternal servant willingly waiting for his master; Emrys waiting for the Once and Future King.

"I suppose I have found somewhere I consider home." Lucifer murmured. "My therapist-"

"Wait wait-" Merlin held a hand up. "You're going to therapy?"

There was no need to feel embarrassed, but the warlock's incredulity still made Lucifer pull himself up as if defending himself. "Why yes, Merlin. I've begun dealing with emotions and feelings I don't like nor recognize, and Linda has been a gift in helping me sort things out." There was a brief moment of silence before the Devil grinned wolfishly. "Actually, she knows about me being the Devil."

That caught the other man's attention, his eyebrows raising. "Really now?" He couldn't remember the last time Lucifer spent enough time or had a deep enough bond he told a mortal the truth- or rather, _showed_ them the truth. "I take it, that was fun."

"I broke her for a bit; at first she was too afraid of me, but then she couldn't get over it." Lucifer had felt bad and then annoyed then, but couldn't stop the little amusement as Merlin chuckled softly and mumbled a fond 'only you' into his drink.

Realizing the glasses were nearing empty, there was a flash of gold and a bottle hovered to refill them.

"I bring her up, because maybe you need some help." Lucifer was amused at the way Merlin stiffened, and then looked offended.

"I don't need to go to therapy, Lucifer." He stated flatly. "And I don't need to tell her who I am- well, not like you won't tell her yourself. And if she knows the truth, I'm sure she'll believe you if you actually say I'm Merlin from the Arthurian Legends."

"I think she'd be rather fascinated."

"Don't you worry she'll break again once she finds out magic exists? Believing in the Devil and Angels and God doesn't inherently mean people can easily grasp that hocus pocus is real."

"...She's strong, I'm sure it'll be no problem." Lucifer smiled, playing a few notes gently on the piano. "I have an appointment tomorrow; you can always make a guest appearance."

"Wow; it actually sounds like you care whether or not I go to therapy. What, you want her to convince me to give up everything I know and go live that life of sin?" Merlin couldn't help the bitterness in his voice.

It was a point of negativity for them; Lucifer used to constantly badger Merlin about letting go of Arthur. He wasn't worth it, and Merlin had free will, magic, _and_ immortality! He should be living a fun life, free of care or worry!

In fact, it sometimes got so bad that Merlin would storm off away from Lucifer and not return for the rest of Lucifer's stay up top, so they wouldn't see each other for decades or even centuries, at times. Merlin had no reason to expect that the Devil had changed from that point of view- even if he had learned the tact not to bring it up or needle about it too much around the magical being.

There was no use for The Devil to acknowledge how his friend felt about it, but he was beginning to grasp his feelings and devotion to Arthur.

"I died for her." He stated as an answer, his jaw tensing as Merlin's head whipped to face him in shock.

"You… what?"

Lucifer stood, slowly walking. He had never spoken about this openly and deeply- he preferred brushing it off with humor and shallow feelings. Expressing almost any of his feelings beyond amusement or anger was simply something the devil didn't enjoy- Linda called him out on it constantly. Yet he still never told her outright, and she had to pick through his humor.

Merlin was different- a friend who had always known him from day one and hadn't been turned away when his moods became unbearable. When he thought too hard about his father and became angry; when he thought too hard about his siblings and how they never saw him and became sad; when he thought too hard about _His Fall_ and became afraid and hurt. Merlin, who had sensed the power and truth radiating from The Devil, and had accepted him for all his flaws.

Merlin he could share this vulnerability to.

"I always thought your devotion to your king was foolish." Lucifer turned towards him, and was thankful to see that patient look on Merlin's face that showed he was listening. Even if a bit of annoyance flickered there. "I couldn't grasp it; you had the ability to walk away, and you have the power to get and do what you want. You could have done so much more for yourself in all this time- could have made the world bow to you, most likely. You could do more than live quietly, jumping from small town to small town."

"But you don't want that, and I didn't understand. Not that I ever wanted to rule things, but I have used my powers simply to get what I desired in life. That's my leading point, if you've ever failed to notice." The eyeroll made Lucifer chuckle a bit before the somber mood returned.

"Then I met the Detective." And how that had changed everything. "I met her, and I found someone I would die for. I did die for her- you see, she's my Excalibur. Being around her makes me vulnerable- I've bled due to mortal wounds because of her. I got shot in my chest and felt myself dying because I wanted to save her- I bargained with my Father, Merlin. I told Him I would do anything, so long as He would protect her." He swallowed down another gulp of the amber liquid, feeling a burning in his chest that had nothing to do with alcohol. The passion burning for Chloe Decker would never die out.

Silence stretched between the two immortals, before there was a fond sort of snort. Merlin was regarding Lucifer with warmth and _pride_ and not for the first time, he wondered if Arthur knew what was waiting for him when he returned. Such devotion and pride and love and now Lucifer understood those feelings.

To a degree, in any case. Linda seriously was a gift in figuring them out further.

"You really have changed." Merlin stated, his voice gentle and warm. "You're maturing quite well from when we first met."

"Yes well- I say this to you because I…" He didn't quite understand how he felt. All Lucifer knew was that something had to be done. "Your depression regarding things is palpable, Merlin. I think it may do you some good to talk to someone who will listen without judgement or thinking you're crazy. I'd offer myself, but quite frankly the idea of being a therapist is boring."

That got a bark of laughter from the Warlock, and Lucifer couldn't help his own laugh. "No, and I don't think it'd suit you. You'd just encourage everyone to go after their desires."

"Well that's what people should do!"

"Not all desires need to be indulged- especially without moderation which I'm sure you'll conveniently forget to mention." Merlin teased good naturedly, shaking his head. "...I'll consider it, alright?"

Merlin knew that Lucifer was coming from a place of care and concern, and he wouldn't scorn him for that. Especially since he had overcome some level of selfishness and seemed to understand other perspectives a little better. Maybe he should send a gift basket to the detective; he changed him for the better.

Briefly, Merlin wondered if that's how his old friends had felt when Arthur changed for the better.

Lucifer nodded, letting the subject go for the time being. "How long do you plan to stay in LA, then?"

Pursed lips and then a shrug were his answer. "Not sure; you know I have to go back to Wales and monitor things there." He would always return to Camelot, never straying far for long if he could help it. He needed to be there when Arthur returned- there was no telling if Merlin would be able to sense it or if he'd just have to stumble onto his golden king. "But I think I'll visit; you throw the best parties after all." He stated with a humorous grin, but there was a hint of shyness that seemed foreign after all this time.

Lucifer felt that warm feeling at having a true friend who wanted to stay in his life. "My club is always open to you."

The two clinked their glasses.

* * *

He stood out like a sore thumb in Lux, sitting at a table with a drink in his hand and notebook before him, writing down some random thoughts and plot bunnies- Merlin didn't lie when he said he was a writer, after all. It was the best way for him to continuously make a living, and he was rather good at spinning tales after all his experiences in life.

"Funny place to be writing." A familiar voice spoke, and then Chloe Decker was sitting across from him- as much as she could be in a corner booth, anyways.

Merlin shrugged, closing the notebook as he sensed a conversation approaching. "Lucifer is letting me stay the night with him, but I'm a bit of an insomniac. The music and volume doesn't bother me all that."

Pursing her lips, the detective slowly nodded as she let her eyes wander casually, hands clasped in front of her. "Spending the night with him; you two must be pretty close?"

"Yeah-" Merlin was going to respond in honesty before he remembered that Chloe Decker didn't believe Lucifer was the devil, and Lucifer was too afraid to truly show her who he was (a feeling Merlin understood personally, so he didn't push beyond gentle encouragement). So, choosing his words carefully or straight up lying it would have to be. Lucifer could be seen as crazy and have people roll their eyes at his statements, but Merlin didn't really want that thank you. "We have known each other for a long time."

"I actually wanted to ask you about that-" Chloe had the good grace to look a little embarrassed when Merlin fitted her with a 'no shit' expression. "I haven't known Lucifer very long, and he doesn't talk about his past too much."

"Yeah; he's more for living in the present if he can help it." Merlin grinned casually; Lucifer may enjoy living in the present, but his memory hardly failed him. It took little to jog it back into an experience or person he met centuries ago. "He doesn't really like talking about his past."

"But you've known him in his past; there's almost nothing about him before he came to LA. No records of anything. Our coworkers are constantly saying where they heard he's from, or why he's got almost no history. And I just wanted to see what you knew."

Merlin raised a brow, settling back in his seat with a hum. "Well, we met shortly after Arthur died." Two hundred years. "I was pretty upset and a mess, and you know how Lucifer is with favors and stuff. I guess I figured he could do… something to alleviate the pain."

"You didn't think he could bring Arthur back?"

Of course Merlin did- he had begged him. He was the Devil- he must have some power to bring back his King from Avalon. Merlin had begged and pleaded and at first only believed that Lucifer truly could, but simply didn't want to. It wasn't until after he had calmed down a bit that he had recognized that he couldn't- not without upsetting the balance greatly. But _damn_ he missed Arthur.

"No, of course not. I was sad and desperate- I wanted something to remind me of Arthur and fill that gap." Merlin shrugged. "At the time it seemed like Lucifer could do anything, and I was desperate. I don't know if you know that kind of heartache but…"

She thought she might've. She thought that when she had heard Lucifer get shot and in all her panic to protect her daughter, tried to reconcile that he was gone.

"I don't know why, but we became friends after everything. I wasn't really okay, and he wasn't really okay either. Sometimes we just spent some time together- whether it be days or months- before we'd go without speaking for much longer."

"What do you mean "he wasn't okay"?" Chloe furrowed her brows, and felt frustration bubbling forth at the noncommittal shrug she received.

"He didn't care for people, really." Merlin supplied, his gaze turning to her and it was intense- she felt forced to keep the eye contact. "He was hurt by his family- I don't know much. I only ever met Amenadiel, but it was in short bursts. We never interacted enough. Anyways, Lucifer got scorned, and it really messed with his trust and how he felt expressing himself. He didn't _want_ to care about anyone, and I think it's because he was afraid to be openly vulnerable."

Chloe nodded, a little sorrow in her soul at that. It was sad to think of him so hurt that he felt he had to throw a wall up constantly- even with her. But she saw those cracks- those bits of vulnerability. Slowly.

"He used to be an insensitive dick over Arthur." Merlin pulled her from her thoughts, taking a gulp of his drink. "I would leave half the time because he just didn't understand my feelings and tried to push me to move on and let go. But, I think he gets it now."

It took a moment, but Chloe realized he was looking at her pointedly. Stupefied, she raised her eyebrows and pointed at herself. "You- you think I had something to do with that?"

He offered a single shoulder shrug, eyes becoming unfocused. "He cares about you, a lot. He told me about the warehouse incident… and I know he wouldn't have done that for anyone else."

A fiery warmth crawled up from her chest, surely making her face red and she could only be thankful for the dim lights. "I don't know about that; I have to go asking you for things about him because he doesn't trust me enough to tell me."

Merlin got this understanding expression, letting out a scoff or laugh. Before Chloe could ask what was so funny, he shook his head fondly. "That's just like Arthur and I. There was… something about me I couldn't tell him. Not until he was dying. I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid that if I showed him who I really was, he'd hate me." And Merlin didn't want to leave his side.

""...Was it that you loved him?" She asked, feeling her heart grow heavy at the sad romance.

"No; I almost wish it was. No, what I told him was something really important- but really private, so you'll have to understand if I don't want to tell you."

She nodded quickly, understanding she can't cross boundaries like that with him. At least he was upfront that he didn't want to talk about it- Lucifer would just beat around the bush half the time. But… "You never told him you loved him?"

With a shake of his head, Merlin's eyes became unfocused. "He was my best friend, and I wanted to help him succeed in life. It wasn't until after he died that I even realized how much I loved him." Which was what caused his breakdown later in life, realizing that he would never love anyone else like he had Arthur. And Arthur may never even love him like that, but that's okay, because at least one day he'll _come back_.

"I- I'm sorry." Chloe barely knew him, but _god_ did that sound like that hurt.

"It's okay. I lost a lot of friends after he passed, and my already small family has all passed by now." Merlin gave her a small, resigned smile. "I'm okay for the most part; Lucifer did help kickstart me into living again, even if it wasn't in the way he intended. And I'm glad to see he's changing for the better." He gestured to the place around them- the people, the lights and- ah, there was Lucifer, coming down from his penthouse and smiling with familiarity at those at the club.

"I think you've helped him find a home, Detective Decker, and I'm grateful for it." She turned her attention back to him and that understanding smile. "Just give him time to open up; he's been through a lot. You're the first person he's felt vulnerable with, and it's new territory for him." Meeting her brought on tons of new feelings that made him seek out therapy, so it was rather telling of her importance to him, Merlin thought.

"Ah! Look at you two rascals, scheming up something I'm sure." Lucifer had seen them and immediately waltzed over, curious why his two favorite humans were talking. "Merlin, don't tell me you're writing here." He asked with some level of surprise, noting the closed notebook and pen on the table.

"I've told you; I can find a muse anywhere. Including your noisy club." He stuck his tongue out, before letting his head fall to the side with a smile. "I thought you said you would play something for me." His eyes twinkled, obviously amused.

Chloe enjoyed seeing Lucifer relaxed with someone who was not a bad person (she hoped) and who knew how to humor his crazy talk enough but still be relatively normal.

"But of course, I am a Devil of my word."

As everyone turned their attention- or at least quieted down- to the club owner playing some fun blues song about the Devil, Chloe thought about her conversation with Merlin. She realized she hadn't gotten nearly as much information about Lucifer's past like she'd hope… but she was okay with that.

She settled down into listening to his voice bounce against the walls, stoking the flames that burst into a fiery passion all across her body- warming her doubts into faith that he would be honest when the time came for it. That even some as seemingly untouchable as he was allowed to be afraid.

There was some relief that there was someone who understood Lucifer- someone who she could turn to when her friend concerned her. Sure, she wanted to know more about his past, but that's because she was a detective- Chloe didn't like _not_ knowing. It was dangerous in her line of work to not have all the facts.

As Lucifer sent a smile over to both Merlin and Chloe, things in that moment felt perfect and okay. Maybe no one was where they wanted to be yet, but they were comfortable with where they were.

In time, they'd be where they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know I have other stuff to be working on and my life just kinda fell apart so anyways have me wanting immortal Merlin to be friends with Lucifer because these two would be the biggest shits. 
> 
> But also; Merlin does understand humans and humanity despite his immortality, so I think he can grasp and have more patience with Lucifer as he understands Lucifer is completely different. I like the idea of them cultivating a friendship. I think, as well, that Lucifer would have started out a more shallow/fun friend. They'd slowly grow deeper in their friendship, but I expect it's not until Chloe rocks his worldview that he gains a better understanding of what he needs to be to Merlin (bc I want him to be somewhat aware and mature thank u)
> 
> Also this wasn't going to be a Merthur thing- I was gonna leave it up to interpretation- but God decided otherwise whatup. 
> 
> I do plan to write more in this universe of Merlin and Lucifer, but idk how much more. And most of them will likely be one-shots not super relating to one another beyond existing in the same world. I just really like the idea of them being friends okay they both deserve friendship. 
> 
> Listen I can go on and on about this I just love them sm dsklfjhsdkf
> 
> have a good day/night and if you can, leave a comment <3


End file.
